


Победа

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Романтика — это, конечно, приятно, но есть еще и работа. Как бы сильно влюбленные ни были погружены друг в друга, внешний мир неизбежно их настигает.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 2





	Победа

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 9 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна»

Позднее Пеллеон вспоминал пребывание на Хейпсе как отпуск. Во всяком случае, эти несколько дней подошли так близко к понятию отдыха, как только возможно для двух первых лиц Империи. На переговорах и приемах основную беседу вел Траун, от Гилада требовалось только согласно кивать и следить за выражением лиц местных. С вопросами к нему обращались крайне редко; лишь гранд-адмирал не давал ему полностью выпасть из переговорного процесса. Удивляться пренебрежением к его персоне не приходилось: хейпанки смотрели на мужчин как на людей второго сорта, возможно даже, не совсем разумных. Старые или некрасивые мужчины так и вовсе считались оскорбляющими взор. Трауна выручала его красота и статус, а Пеллеон, который не мог похвастать ни тем, ни другим, довольствовался ролью статиста рядом с ним. 

Как и планировал, Гилад выяснил, какой из многочисленных пляжей вокруг столицы предназначен для гостей, как туда добраться, где брать катер и прочие полезные детали. Настоящим триумфом стало то, что ему удалось уговорить чисса отправиться туда вместе с ним. Позже Траун сожалел, что долго сопротивлялся. Погода стояла солнечная, пляж действительно оказался уединенным, отрезанным от соседних высокими горами. Неглубокие пещеры, в которых при желании можно было укрыться от посторонних глаз, тоже наличествовали — в этом инфосводка не обманула. Вдоволь накупавшись и позагорав, любовники воспользовались одной из них для своих нужд. Они забрались в самый дальний угол пещеры, где единственным источником света стали глаза чисса. Тот отлично видел даже в кромешной темноте, а вот Гилад, хотя Траун вел его за руку, наткнулся чуть ли не на все камни и скальные выступы. Последний раз Пеллеон посещал пещеры в поисках места для любовных утех еще в школе, более полувека назад, и теперь все в знакомой обстановке казалось ему забавным. Прежде он не замечал ни сырости, ни холода, ни специфического запаха, ни шороха мелкой живности — перед глазами стояла перспектива пообжиматься с хорошенькой девушкой. И вот, спустя столько лет, он снова оказался в пещере. С мужчиной. Который обнимал его, целовал и весьма бесцеремонно стаскивал с него плавки. Пеллеон вновь ощутил, но впервые _осознал_ , какими острыми и неудобными бывают камни, и оценил иронию. Должно быть, одноклассницы действительно его любили, раз соглашались лезть с ним в пещеру, подобную этой.

На обратном пути Гилад рассказывал Трауну, как управлять старинными парусными судами, а тот слушал его и внимательно рассматривал. В далекие времена Республики, когда военнослужащим еще давали полноценные отпуска, Пеллеон любил надолго уходить в море в одиночестве на своей яхте, небольшой, но вместительной, и сходить на берег только для того, чтобы пополнить запасы продовольствия. В год основания Империи он поручил яхту заботам знакомого. Когда же ему удалось вырваться со службы на несколько дней, то оказалось, что знакомый исчез. Вместе с яхтой. Гилад умолчал об этом, но когда-нибудь он надеялся найти ее или построить точно такую же, вновь выйти в море и слушать хлопанье парусов над головой. Правда, теперь он хотел взять с собой Трауна. Прервав на полуслове его монолог, чисс вдруг впился в его губы страстным поцелуем. Не ожидавший этого Пеллеон резко крутанул штурвал, и их маленький катер чуть не врезался в торчащую из воды скалу. Траун предложил каждый день выбираться на пляж в любое удобное время, и Гилад не мог не согласиться. 

Но как только «Химера» покинула Хейпс, романтическая сказка закончилась. Пеллеону хотелось рассмеяться в лицо тем, кто уверял: секс с командиром облегчает работу и способствует продвижению по службе. В случае с Трауном все вышло в точности наоборот. В ответ на свои остроты Гилад привык получать заливистый смех дам, а не сдержанные улыбки начальства. После Хейпса Траун уже не улыбался. Ему предстояло подавить мятеж моффа, то есть стрелять по своим, а этого он делать не любил. У Гилада язык бы не повернулся назвать то, что происходило между ним и Трауном в спальне, романтическими отношениями. Скорее можно было говорить о приятном совместном времяпрепровождении (строго по графику, раз в неделю). Очевидно, Траун воспринимал происходящее именно так и во время ласк проявлял не больше эмоций или заинтересованности, чем если бы резался с Пеллеоном в сабакк или тактическую игру. Опять же, военная и политическая обстановка не способствовала романтике. Гиладу оставалось только вспоминать, каким он был с ним раньше…

— — —

В первое утро в хейпанской столице Пеллеон проснулся от ощущения чего-то влажного и прохладного между ягодиц и встревожился. Прикосновения пальцев Трауна к той же области не способствовали душевному спокойствию. Затем ладони чисса переместились на ягодицы, начали гладить и мять их. Гилад хотел было возмутиться подобным обращением, но передумал. Траун откровенно восхищался его задом и в данный момент не делал ничего неприятного. Притворившись спящим, Пеллеон позволил ему вдоволь налюбоваться собой и получить эстетическое удовольствие. Или физическое, если хватит смелости. О гранд-адмирале говорили разное, но никто не упрекнул бы его в недостатке храбрости. 

Когда чисс раздвинул его ягодицы, Гилад услышал едва различимый стон. Теперь ему стало стыдно. Что там _такое_ , что могло вызвать подобную реакцию? Траун не дал ему как следует поразмыслить над этим вопросом и занял его голову новым ощущением: провел членом между разведенными ягодицами. Как бы близко чисс ни находился к самому желанному, он не делал попыток проникновения. Он сжал ягодицы Пеллеона, крепко зафиксировал член между ними и начал плавно скользить по всей длине. Притворяться спящим стало просто нелепо. Его член все время терся о растревоженный накануне анус, и Гилад никак не мог решить, чего ему больше хочется: чтобы он прекратил или чтобы давил сильнее. Траун не спешил. Он плавно двигал бедрами, придерживая любовника, серию из нескольких быстрых толчков завершал одним медленным. Казалось, он мог заниматься этим часами. При мысли о такой продолжительности секса по телу Пеллеона прошла приятная дрожь. Гилад попробовал напрягать и расслаблять ягодицы, чтобы усилить ощущения партнера, и был вознагражден коротким восторженным возгласом. Когда их движения синхронизировались, Траун перешел на равномерные длинные толчки. Как всегда, он был очень тихим. Только постепенно усиливающееся сопение, иногда прерываемое тяжелыми вздохами, говорило Пеллеону о растущем удовольствии возлюбленного.

Некоторое время спустя темп движений чисса нарушился, стал более хаотичным, пальцы впились в ягодицы человека так сильно, что кожа под ними побелела. Не успел Гилад пожаловаться на грубое обращение, как услышал у себя за спиной долгий стон. Теплые капли спермы попали ему на копчик и поясницу. Сделав еще несколько толчков, Траун отпустил истерзанный зад человека и сел рядом. Позволив ему немного полюбоваться результатом своей страсти, Пеллеон перевернулся на спину. Несмотря на близость, прежде он не видел любовника сонным или непричесанным: в любое время дня и ночи, в бою и в постели гранд-адмирал неизменно демонстрировал идеальный внешний вид. Теперь из-за торчащих в разные стороны после сна прядей его прическа напоминала птичье гнездо, кожа блестела от пота. Еще никогда он не казался Пеллеону настолько прекрасным. Гилад обнял его, положил его руку на свой член и прошептал:

— Ты разбудил во мне аппетит.

— — —

Каким бы приятным ни было пребывание на Хейпсе, у Пеллеона оставалось не так много времени, чтобы предаваться воспоминаниям. Мофф Аликот нанес удар по кораблям флота Трауна, стоящим на ремонте. Несколько звездных разрушителей казались легкой добычей. По замыслу гранд-адмирала они и должны были выглядеть беспомощными. Двигатели у них действительно вышли из строя, а в броне зияли полученные в прежних боях пробоины, но главное — орудия — починить уже успели. Помимо Трауна и Пеллеона, знали об этом только на верфях и на борту кораблей-наживок.

Отстав от расчетов гранд-адмирала на семнадцать часов, флот моффа Аликота вышел из гиперпространства. Его план состоял в том, чтобы по одному уничтожить корабли Трауна, после чего другие моффы присоединились бы к бунту. Все вместе они собирались вынудить гранд-адмирала сдаться. Так намерения Аликота Пеллеону описал сам чисс. Гилад не был знаком с мятежным моффом; ничто в его личном деле не указывало на слабоумие или психическое расстройство. Других причин для мятежа Пеллеон вообразить не мог. Неужто этот человек обладал настолько раздутым самомнением, что осмелился бросить вызов самому Трауну? Так или иначе, Аликот отправил в бой свои лучшие силы. Ими оказались три неповоротливых дредноута и с полдюжины кораблей поменьше — не самый страшный противник даже для одного звездного разрушителя, не говоря уже о четырех. Но экипажи всех четырех тщательно изображали панику в эфире. Один попытался прогреть двигатели и уйти. Голубой огонь в соплах вспыхнул на мгновение и тут же драматично погас. Траун слушал этот аудиоспектакль с легкой улыбкой на лице. Застывший рядом с ним Пеллеон не находил происходящее забавным. Его угнетала перспектива уничтожения имперских кораблей, а с ними — потеря человеческих жизней. 

Когда последнее суденышко Аликота вышло из гиперпространства и устремилось к верфям, ловушка захлопнулась. В игру вступили «Химера», «Мертвая голова» и «Вершитель». На атакующих с обеих сторон полился огонь ионных пушек. Щиты дредноутов держались относительно долго, но выполнять маневры уклонения на таких кораблях — неблагодарное дело. В скором времени они неподвижно повисли в пространстве без энергии, а суда поменьше заметались вокруг в поисках спасения. Внезапно вернувшийся в строй «Заградитель» позаботился о том, чтобы мятежники не сбежали. Менее чем через час, все было кончено.

Без жертв среди имперских военнослужащих.

Степень вины членов экипажей кораблей флота Аликота еще предстояло установить, но некоторые капитаны открыто заявили, что участвовали в мятеже под давлением, из страха за себя или свои семьи. Новость о провале первой же операции моффа быстро достигла всех заинтересованных лиц. Аликот кипел от ярости. Другие моффы его не поддержали, как он рассчитывал. Основные силы его флота были разбиты, а ему пришлось укрыться в неприступной цитадели в столице своего сектора. Безрадостное его положение усугубилось, когда гранд-адмирал объявил амнистию для тех сторонников моффа, кто добровольно сложит оружие в течение недели. Призывы к прежним союзникам не были услышаны. Аликот метался в своих покоях и не подозревал, что жить ему осталось меньше недели.

Неприступные крепости неспроста так назывались. Имперские инженеры строили их на века. Пока Пеллеон принимал капитуляции, Траун рассматривал различные способы проникновения в цитадель с минимальными жертвами с обеих сторон. Большинство советников предлагали просто выкурить Аликота оттуда, если придется. Гранд-адмирал считал это крайней мерой. Он предпочел выждать. Склады позволят защитникам крепости продержаться много месяцев, возможно, даже пару лет, поэтому вариант классической осады даже не рассматривался. Более обещающей выглядела другая возможность — позволить противнику самому себя уничтожить. Сдавшиеся капитаны сходились в том, что Аликот и прежде не был особо популярен у подчиненных, поскольку добивался верности угрозами или подкупом, а не собственными достоинствами. Сейчас, когда моффа загнали в угол, моральный дух его офицеров был низок, как никогда.

Незадолго до истечения установленного срока амнистии на борт «Химеры» поступило сообщение с планеты. Кто-то в цитадели был готов открыть ворота и предъявить мертвого моффа Аликота в обмен на гарантии для всех находящихся внутри. Гарантии были предоставлены, и нелепый бунт закончился сам собой. Единственными его жертвами стали сам зачинщик и энсин на одном из кораблей, которому не повезло: он получил в бою незначительную рану, пренебрег ею и запустил, а позже с сепсисом не смогла справиться даже бакта.


End file.
